


Nachtschwarz - Chapter 1 - 5

by ValeriaKarasu



Category: Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010), Nachtschwarz, Silverwing - Kenneth Oppel, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Death, Animals, Blood, Books, Cats, Chaptered, Character Death, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Death, Deutsch | German, Epic Battles, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Owls, Prophecy, StarClan (Warriors), Strong Female Characters, Suspense, Talking Animals, Treason, Urban Fantasy, Violence, War, nachtschwarz - Freeform, ongoing, tierfantasy, valeriakarasu
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaKarasu/pseuds/ValeriaKarasu
Summary: Seit unzähligen Generationen leben die Katzenclans des Waldes, der BlattClan und der WurzelClan, in kaltem Frieden Seite an Seite. Nachtpfote, junge Schülerin des BlattClans, lernt unter ihrer Mentorin zu jagen und zu kämpfen. Sie weiß genau, einmal wird sie sich als große Kriegerin zum Wohl ihrer Gemeinschaft einsetzen.Doch eines Nachts fallen die Krieger des WurzelClans hinterhältig in ihr Lager ein und treiben sie aus ihrem Territorium. Ihr Anführer Zapfenstern strebt nach der Macht über den gesamten Wald. Nachtpfote verliert ihr Zuhause und muss gemeinsam mit ihren Gefährten in eine Welt fliehen, in der nichts so ist, wie es einmal war. Ob sie nun jemals Kriegerin wird, weiß sie nicht. Ihre Anführerin Morgenstern jedoch ist fest entschlossen zurückzukehren und um das zu kämpfen, was sie verloren haben.Allerdings erahnt niemand das volle Ausmaß von Zapfensterns Plan...





	Nachtschwarz - Chapter 1 - 5

**Author's Note:**

> An der Geschichte von Nachtpfote, der kleinen schwarzen Kriegerkatze, sitze ich mittlerweile schon viele Jahre. Ich bin auch immer noch nicht komplett fertig mit der Überarbeitung der hinteren Kapitel. Die Geschichte hat mich über den Großteil meines Lebens begleitet und bedeutet mir sehr viel - jetzt habe ich mich schließlich entschieden, sie zu veröffentlichen, damit auch andere sie lesen und hoffentlich mögen können. Lasst euch nicht täuschen - es fängt harmlos an, wird aber noch sehr düster.  
> Ich habe das Buch ursprünglich mit Word geschrieben und beim Kopieren des Textes hier auf die Seite haben sich leider einige Sachen im Format verschoben und verändert. Ich hoffe, das fällt nicht allzusehr auf, könnte aber noch Probleme geben :( Ich entschuldige mich für alle etwaigen Tippfehler, die durch den Übergang auftreten.  
> Weitere Kapitel folgen!  
> Ich arbeite außerdem noch an einem Comic zum Buch, den man auf https://www.instagram.com/valeriakarasu/ lesen kann :)

**NACHTSCHWARZ** \- Hierarchie

**BlattClan**  
_Anführerin_ : **Morgenstern** \- kleine, gelbgoldene Katze mit blauen Augen  
_Zweiter Anführer:_ **Messerzahn** \- großer, dunkelbraun-golden-gestreifter Kater  
_Heiler:_ **Dreckpelz** \- älterer Kater mit struppigem grauen Fell  
_Krieger:_ **Feuerpelz** \- Kater mit feuerfarbenem Fell und gelben Augen  
**Streifenfell** \- weißer Kater mit dunkelbraunen Streifen  
**Blattsprenkel** \- sandfarbene Katze mit braunschwarzen Flecken am Rücken  
**Wolkenschweif** \- komplett weißer Kater mit blauen Augen  
**Tintenherz** \- Katze mit grauem Fell und helleren Streifen  
**Fleckenfell** \- hellbraune Katze mit weißen Flecken im Fell  
**Streifenschweif** \- hat leuchtend blaue Augen und einen gestreiften Schwanz  
**Hellpelz** \- Kater mit beigem Creme-Fell und schwarzen Flecken auf der Brust  
**Kieselschweif** \- Katze mit rauchgrauem Fell und blauen Augen  
**Blütenwind** \- Katze mit weißem Fell und braunen Flecken  
**Wasserfell** \- Katze mit grauem Fell und bernsteinfarbenen Augen  
**Nassfuß** \- Katze mit dunkelgrauem Fell und hellgrauen Pfoten  
**Dunkelpelz** \- Kater mit pechschwarzem Fell  
**Eichelpelz** \- rotbrauner Kater  
_Schüler:_ **Klettenpfote** \- kastanienbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen  
**Tannenpfote** \- kleiner Kater mit grüngrauem Fell  
**Nachtpfote** \- schwarze Katzendame mit ein paar dunkelbraunen Streifen  
**Wüstenpfote** \- hat goldbraunes Fell und gelbe Augen  
_Königinnen:_ **Tupfenfell** \- weiße Kätzin mit roten Punkten auf dem Rücken  
**Schwarzgesicht** \- weiße Katze mit grauschwarzem Gesicht und blauen Augen  
_Älteste:_ **Mottenfuß** \- molliger, rostbrauner Kater  
**Halbschweif** \- mürrische graue Katze, der das Schwanzende fehlt  
**Schlitzohr** \- grauer Kater mit zerfetzten Ohren

**WurzelClan**  
_Anführer:_ **Zapfenstern** \- älterer brauner Kater mit struppigem Fell  
_Zweite Anführerin:_ **Moospelz** \- grüngraue Katze mit rotbraunen Augen  
_Heilerin:_ **Rehauge** \- dunkelbraune Katze mit weißer Blässe von der Stirn bis zur Nasenspitze  
_Krieger:_ **Bärentatze** \- graubrauner Krieger mit großen Pfoten  
**Löwenbart** \- goldfarbener Kater mit langem Fell  
**Schwarzohr** \- schwarzweißer Kater mit schwarzen Ohren; ehemaliger Einzelläufer  
**Birkenschweif** \- braun getigerte Kriegerin  
**Tigerauge** \- schwarzbraun getigerte Katze mit scharfen Augen  
**Aschenherz** \- rauchschwarzer Kater  
**Dornenfell** \- graublauer Kater mit braunen Augen und langem Schweif  
**Farngesicht** \- weiße Katze mit braunem Gesicht und Bernsteinaugen  
**Schneeregen** \- graue Katze mit weißen Tupfen  
**Donnersturm** \- Kater mit schildpatt-farbenem Fell  
**Mausepelz** \- weiße Katze mit grünen Augen und spitzem Gesicht  
**Schattenkralle** \- schwarzer Kater mit eisblauen Augen  
**Rußwind** \- Katze mit aschegrauem Fell und dunkelblauen Augen  
_Schüler:_ **Regenpfote** \- blaugraue Katze mit braunen Pfoten  
**Tigerpfote** \- Kater mit wild getigertem Fell und weißer Kehle  
_Königinnen:_ **Buchenpelz** \- Katze mit graubraunem Fell  
**Borkenfell** \- Katze mit rostrotem Pelz und dunklem Streifenmuster  
**Nebelpelz** \- Katze mit grauem Fell und rotbraunen Augen  
_Ältester:_ **Rauchfuß** \- alter grauer Kater mit gelben Augen

**SchattenClan**  
**Moosfeuer** \- graue, zerzauste und alte Katze  
**Preiselbeere** \- schmutzig brauner Kater  
**Eiskralle** \- silberweiße Kätzin, klein und tödlich  
**Kiefernpelz** \- brauner Kater  
**Spinnenbein** \- junger, grauer Kater mit langen Beinen  
**Braunpelz** \- blaugrau, mit braunen Pfoten und Bauch  
**Weißauge** \- Kater mit zerfetzten Ohren und einem blinden Auge  
**Fichtenkralle** \- finsterer, dunkelbrauner Kater  
**Goldauge** \- Katze mit weiß-hellbraun getupftem Fell  
**Reptilienschweif** \- Schildpatt-Kater  
**Fransenbart** \- aschgraue Katze; erwartet Junge  
**Vipernmähne** \- rotgetigerter Kater mit langem Fell  
**Nesselbrand** \- angriffslustiger, brauner Kater  
**Fliegenbein** \- älterer schwarzer Kater  
**Seerosenpelz** \- unsichere, hellgraue Kätzin  
**Kaltherz** \- schwarzbraun gescheckter Kater  
**Habichtfrost** \- riesiger, getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen

**Katzen außerhalb der Clans**  
**Wolke** \- ältere braune Einzelläuferin; Gefangene der Verräter  
**Grillenfänger** \- grüngrauer Kater; Gefangener der Verräter

**Andere Tiere**  
**Jib** \- junger, neugieriger Schleiereulerich  
**Nova** \- Jibs jüngste Schwester  
**Sylph** \- Jibs andere Schwester  
**Ikarus** \- Vater der Jungeulen  
**Thymian** \- Schleiereulerich mit rötlichem Gefieder  
**Federgrau** \- Schleiereulerich mit grauem Gefieder  
**Goldregen** \- Schleiereulerich mit goldenem Gefieder

**DIE FLUCHT**

Der Vollmond ergoss sein kaltes Licht über den toten Wald. Stumm und unbewegt wie er war, glich er der Landschaft, über die er wachte. Die Stille zwischen den Schatten der Bäume war undurchdringlich. Man konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass hier je ein Fuchs durch die Gräser gestreift oder ein Hirsch durch den Fluss gewatet war. Überhaupt nichts erweckte den Anschein, sich jemals bewegt zu haben, denn selbst die Bäume gaben keinen Laut von sich. Geruhsam warteten sie, während die Dunkelheit sie umschloss wie schwarze Krallen. Regen stürzte aus der Dunkelheit und trommelte stetig auf den feuchten Waldboden. Blätter und Zweige beugten sich unter der wachsenden Last der Tropfen.  
Plötzlich jedoch wurde die frostige Ruhe durchbrochen. Eine Eule glitt über den Urwald aus großen, dunklen Bäumen, die ihre dürren Äste scheinbar verärgert in die Luft streckten. Sie breitete die hellgrauen Schwingen aus und ließ sich tiefer zu den Baumkronen gleiten, bis sie diese fast berührte. Ein eisiger Wind zog nun durch die Laubbäume und ließ ihre Federn bei jedem Flügelschlag vibrieren.  
Die Eule hielt den Kopf leicht schräg und lauschte durch ihre Ohrschlitze. Es war eine Schleiereule, und die waren selbst unter den Vögeln ihrer Rasse für ihr fantastisches Gehör bekannt. Und in diesem Augenblick hörte die Eule etwas.  
Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte von einer Lichtung her, die zwischen den Silhouetten der Bäume kaum auszumachen war. Er klang schrill und panisch, musste von einem Tier kommen, das größer war als die Schleiereule selbst. Er verhallte im Wald, bis selbst ihre feinen Ohren nichts mehr hören konnten. Doch als der erste Schrei verklungen war, peitschte gleich der nächste durch die Luft.  
Schlagartig machte die Eule eine Kehrtwende und verschwand am nächtlichen Himmel. Ihr Gefieder war so leuchtend weiß, dass man sie, als sie nur noch ein winziger Punkt war, für einen Stern hätte halten können. Aber niemand sah die Eule.

Nachtpfote beobachtete mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen, was auf der Lichtung vor sich ging. Katzen huschten wie Schatten durch den Mondschein, schossen mit Blicken aus funkelnden Augen um sich und bleckten die Zähne. Krallen blitzten in den Lichtlanzen auf, Blut spritzte über die Büsche. Körper bäumten sich auf, sprangen einander an und gruben sich gegenseitig die Zähne in den Pelz.  
Nachtpfote selbst bewegte sie sich nicht. Die Ohren dicht an den Kopf gepresst, starrte sie schockiert auf die Menge der kämpfenden Katzen und konnte keine Pfote rühren. Erst als ein scharfer Blick über ihren Pelz huschte, spannte sie die Muskeln an. Obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, fuhr sie die Krallen aus und stürzte sich in das Chaos.  
Es brauchte nur eine Sekunde. Dann stieß ein fremder, rauchschwarzer Kater gegen sie. Nachtpfote taumelte zur Seite, bemüht, ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden. Im nächsten Augenblick stürzte er vor. Ihr Gegner war viel größer als sie, aber Nachtpfote war schnell genug, seinen Krallen auszuweichen und ihm kräftig die Zähne in den Hals zu schlagen. Der Fremde schrie auf. Salziges Blut sickerte in Nachtpfotes Maul. Erschrocken ließ sie von ihrem Gegner ab und die beiden standen sich lauernd gegenüber.  
Obwohl sein schwarzes Fell mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschmolz, erkannte Nachtpfote, wen sie da vor sich hatte: Das musste Aschenherz, einer der besten Krieger des WurzelClans, sein. Mit aller Macht drückte sie ihre Pfoten in den Boden, um nicht davonzulaufen.  
Aschenherz knurrte wütend. Seine Pfote schoss vor, um ihr eine Backpfeife zu verpassen. Nachtpfote wich aus, stolperte und schlug auf den Boden. Bevor sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte, war der feindliche Krieger über ihr.  
„Du bist nur eine Schülerin!“, sagte er verächtlich, „Lauf, solange du noch kannst.“  
Eine plötzliche Welle des Zornes spülte ihre Angst einfach davon. Die kleine Katze kniff ihre braunen Augen zusammen. „Ich bin vielleicht eine Schülerin, aber ich werde meinen Clan verteidigen – wie ein Krieger, wenn es nötig ist!“  
Mit einem Schlag ihrer Hinterpfoten stemmte sie den anderen von sich und sprang auf, um erneut in den Kampf überzugehen.  
Doch plötzlich warf sich eine Katze zwischen sie und Aschenherz. Nachtpfote erkannte das goldbraune Fell sofort. Sie sah Krallen aufblitzen, nur eine Sekunde vor dem Schrei. Aschenherz wurde unter Messerzahns Gewicht begraben. Er strampelte, um sich zu befreien, aber Messerzahn war ihm klar überlegen. Mit einem wilden Schrei jagte er den Feind davon. Erst dann wandte er sich an Nachtpfote.  
„Komm mit mir!“, rief er ihr durch den Lärm des Kampfes zu.  
Die kleine Katze zögerte einen Augenblick. Es war, als hätte der Wind ihr die Angst aus dem Fell geblasen. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich eben gegen Aschenherz behauptet hatte. Die Vorstellung, für ihren Clan alles zu geben, ließ ihre Pfoten jucken.  
_Ich muss weiterkämpfen! Ich muss das Lager verteidigen!_  
Doch Messerzahn war der Zweite Anführer, sie die Schülerin. Er erteilte die Befehle und sie musste gehorchen. Also unterdrückte Nachtpfote ihr Verlangen und folgte ihm widerwillig. Mit schweren Schritten schlängelte sie sich durch das Gewühl aus Zähnen, Krallen und funkelnden Augen. Zweimal war sie kurz davor, den goldbraunen Kater zwischen schlagenden Tatzen und zuckenden Körpern zu verlieren. Dann begann ihr Nackenfell plötzlich zu prickeln und ihr Herz stolperte vor Angst, weil sie wieder klein war. Klein und unbedeutend. Die Nachtpfote, die noch eben gegen Aschenherz gekämpft hatte, war verschwunden. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch in ihr Nest kriechen.  
_Wie habe ich je denken können, ich wäre eine Kriegerin?_  
Ihre Pfoten trommelten immer schneller auf den Boden, auf der Flucht vor sich selbst. Schließlich holte sie Messerzahn keuchend ein.  
Der Krieger brachte sie zu einer Höhle, die am Rande des Lagerwalls verborgen hinter mehreren Weißdornbüschen lag. Er bedeutete Nachtpfote mit einem Schwanzschnippen, sich dort zu verstecken. Die Schülerin hob an, um zu protestieren, aber ein strenger Blick aus seinen gelben Augen ließ sie verstummen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und zwängte sich in das Loch.  
„Das ist kein Kampf für Schüler!“, drang Messerzahns Stimme durch das Gestrüpp herein, kurz darauf zeugten seine leiser werdenden Schritte davon, dass er sich erneut in den Kampf begeben würde.  
Enttäuschung prickelte über Nachtpfotes Rücken. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie großartig es gewesen war, den Respekt in seinen Augen zu sehen, ungeachtet seiner strengen Worte.  
_Er weiß, dass ich ihn hätte schlagen können. Ich hätte Aschenherz schlagen können!_  
Einen Moment lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, Messerzahns Befehl zu missachten und sich Aschenherz erneut zu stellen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie damit ein zu hohes Risiko eingehen würde. Es gab Katzen in ihrem Clan, die nicht so leicht verziehen.  
Stattdessen richtete sie ihren Blick mit klopfendem Herzen auf den zwielichtigen Raum, der nur vom Schein des Mondes erleuchtet wurde. Sie erkannte sogleich, dass sie nicht alleine war. Dort hockten Katzen mit angelegten Ohren und unruhigem Blick. Nachtpfote kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte Klettenpfote, Tannenpfote und Wüstenpfote, die anderen Schüler des BlattClans. Fast von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, pressten sich die Gestalten dreier weiterer Katzen an die nasse Höhlenwand. Es musste sich um die Ältesten Halbschweif, Mottenfuß und Schlitzohr handeln.  
Nachtpfote tappte über den kalten Boden zu den Schülern und ließ sich neben Tannenpfote nieder.  
Der junge Kater warf ihr einen erleichterten Blick aus seinen braunen Augen zu und flüsterte: „Geht es dir gut? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!“  
Nachtpfote senkte den Kopf vor Verlegenheit. „Ich bin okay. Wirklich.“  
Tannenpfote nickte und wandte den Blick ab. „Das ist ein harter Kampf, nicht? Der Schlimmste, den ich je erlebt habe.“  
_Es ist vermutlich auch der erste Kampf, den er erlebt. Meiner ist es jedenfalls,_ dachte Nachtpfote.  
Vorsichtig linste sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüber. Er war älter als sie, und demnach auch größer. Im Augenblick war sein grüngraues Fell von Dreck und Staub verschmutzt, Kratzer zogen sich quer über seine Flanke.  
_Sehe ich etwa auch so aus?_  
„Wieso denkst du, dass er so schlimm ist?“, fragte sie, um nicht unhöflich zu sein.  
„Ich war dort draußen, bevor Messerzahn mich weggeschickt hat“, raunte er. „Ich habe Katzen gesehen, die auf der Lichtung lagen und sich nicht mehr bewegten. Glaubst du, sie sind tot? Haben wir überhaupt eine Chance?“  
Auf seine Worte folgte eine ängstliche Stille. Nachtpfote lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war ja selbst draußen gewesen, hatte gesehen, wie es für den BlattClan aussah. Die Katzen waren geschwächt, die Beute rar gewesen in letzter Zeit. Frost, Schnee und bittere Kälte hatten ihr Übriges getan. Nachtpfote beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie den Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten. Der WurzelClan war zu stark. Aber das durfte sie nicht sagen.  
„Es geht ihnen mit Sicherheit gut“, meinte sie und wusste, wie mäusehirnig sie klang. „Morgenstern wird nicht zulassen, dass einem ihrer Krieger etwas geschieht.“ Als Nachtpfote seinen skeptischen Blick bemerkte, beschloss sie, Tannenpfote aufzuheitern und ihm von dem Kampf mit Aschenherz zu berichten.  
Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu. Plötzlich stürzte Blattsprenkel in die Höhle. Ihr Fell war hoffnungslos zerzaust und aufgeplustert, ihr Blick gehetzt.  
„Es sind zu viele, wir müssen uns zurückziehen! Befehl von Morgenstern!“  
Nachtpfote hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Ihre schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich bewahrheitet.  
Halbschweif legte ihre Ohren an und fauchte: „Aber wir können doch nicht einfach aufgeben!“  
Blattsprenkel warf der Ältesten einen traurigen Blick zu. „Wir haben keine Wahl.“  
In der nächsten Sekunde wirbelte die Kriegerin herum und zwängte sich durch die Büsche zurück auf die Lichtung.  
Wenige Augenblicke später waren alle Katzen in der Höhle auf den Beinen und drängten zum Ausgang. Nachtpfote wartete, bis Klettenpfote durch das Loch verschwunden war, dann folgte sie ihm hinaus. Gemeinsam mit ihren Gefährten stürmte sie über das blutbefleckte Gras. Immer wieder musste sie kreischenden Katzen ausweichen. Sie sah nicht ein einziges Mal zurück. Den Blick fest auf ihre wirbelnden Pfoten gerichtet, rannte sie, bis sie den Dornentunnel erreichte. Dicht hinter Klettenpfote kroch sie durch das Gestrüpp aus dem Lager. Die Schmerzensschreie verfolgten sie noch bis hinein in den flüsternden Wald.  
Sobald sie ein dichtes Buschwerk erreicht hatte, drosselte Blattsprenkel ihr Tempo und wandte sich an die Gruppe. „Ihr bleibt hier, verstanden?“, knurrte sie mit finsterem Blick. „Ihr versteckt euch im Wald und nehmt euch vor feindlichen Kriegern in Acht. Ich komme wieder, sobald ich nur kann.“  
Nachtpfote trat vor, um ihre Hilfe anzubieten, aber Blattsprenkel stoppte sie mit einem entschlossenen Blick. „Keine Ausnahme“, betonte sie. „Ihr tut, was ich sage.“  
Blattsprenkel machte kehrt und lief den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Nachtpfote wurde bang ums Herz, als die Kriegerin immer kleiner wurde. Die junge Katze war umgeben von schwarzen Schatten, die das Mondlicht nicht durchdrang. Sie stellte sich vor, wie die Schatten zu flimmernden Katzengestalten wurden, die sie aus roten Augen beobachteten. Vor Angst drückte sie sich fest auf den Boden.  
Auch den anderen Katzen sträubte sich vor Furcht das Nackenfell. Allein Mottenfuß blieb ruhig. „Folgt mir“, raunte er, „Hier sind wir zu ungeschützt.“  
Auf Samtpfoten trabte er in den Wald hinein, die anderen Katzen dicht hinter sich. Nachtpfote musste ihre Tatzen zwingen, sich zu bewegen, bis sie eine geschützte Stelle gefunden hatten. Dort kauerte die Schülerin sich tief in das harte Gras, ignorierte den piksenden Busch an ihrer linken Flanke und genoss Tannenpfotes Wärme zu ihrer Rechten. Sie saß am Rande der kleinen Schar und fürchtete die Dunkelheit, die ihre Pfoten nach ihrem Pelz ausstreckte. Nachtpfote kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete.  
Totenstille brach an.  
Niemand sagte etwas, aus Angst, man könnte sie entdecken. Sie hockten einfach im Gebüsch und wagten es kaum, sich zu bewegen. Nachtpfote drückte sich eng neben Tannenpfote. Ständig streiften Zweige ihren Pelz und jedes Mal zuckte sie zusammen. Bald waren ihre Pfoten taub und Kälte kroch ihr in die Glieder.  
_Was passiert da drinnen?_  
Ihr kamen es vor wie Monde des Wartens. Auf der Lichtung erhoben sich Schreie. Dann knackte es im Unterholz und eine Katze nach der anderen huschte aus dem Lager ins Gebüsch. Nachtpfote und die anderen kamen aus ihrem Versteck heraus, um sich ihnen anzuschließen. Der Clan drängte sich zusammen wie eine dunkle Wolke und Morgenstern, die Anführerin, nahm ihren Platz an der Spitze ein. Auf ihr Zeichen ergriffen sie die Flucht.  
Die Katzen liefen, wie sie noch nie gelaufen waren. Erst im Trab, dann fielen sie in einen Galopp. Nachtpfote folgte ihnen durch den tiefschwarzen Wald. Sie konnte nur schwerlich sehen, doch ihre Ohren folgten den Geräuschen der Pfoten, die durch das Laub wirbelten. Ab und zu leuchtete ein heller Pelz im Mondlicht auf. Beunruhigt versuchte sie zu erkennen, wo sie sich befanden und rief sich eine Karte des Territoriums in Erinnerung, die sie im Kopf für sich erstellt hatte. Vielleicht schaffte sie es so besser, sich zu orientieren.  
Als sie jedoch tiefer in den Wald vordrangen, begann sie zu keuchen. Sie konnte schlecht Schritt halten und fiel immer weiter zurück. Ihre tauben Pfoten wollten sich einfach nicht richtig bewegen. Die Äste und Zweige wirbelten an ihr vorüber. Auf einmal konnte sie den Umriss eines breiten Astes vor dem Mondlicht erkennen. Sie duckte sich, wich aus. Doch gleich hinter dem einen Ast stach ihr ein weiterer entgegen. Sie wollte erneut ausweichen, jedoch zu spät. Er peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und sie stürzte zu Boden.  
Als sie aufblickte, war ihr Clan schon in den Büschen verschwunden. Schnell rappelte sie sich hoch und sah sich um. Der feindliche Clan, der WurzelClan, war nicht weit entfernt. Offenbar folgte er den flüchtenden Katzen und stellte sicher, dass sie ihr ehemaliges Territorium auch verließen. Die finsteren Krieger würden bald da sein.  
_Ich muss hier weg! Sofort!_  
Nachtpfote spannte ihre Beine an, bereit für den schnellsten Lauf ihres Lebens. Plötzlich jedoch hörte sie ein Knacken im Dickicht, viel näher noch, als sie befürchtet hatte.  
_Halt! Wenn ich jetzt renne, werden sie mich entdecken. Und wer weiß, was sie mit mir machen würden ... SternenClan, hilf mir!_  
Sie wollte schreien, aber sie musste leise sein.   
_Wo ist nur mein Clan?_  
Sie trat vorsichtig einen, dann zwei Schritte zurück.  
_Haben sie mich schon gesehen?_  
Ganz, ganz leise raschelte das karge Laub unter den Pfoten der Schülerin, als sie den Duftspuren der BlattClan-Katzen folgte.

**EIN ENDE**

Es war so dunkel, dass sie nur wenige Fuchslängen weit sehen konnte. Der Wind zerzauste ihr unbarmherzig das Fell. Nachtpfote lief geduckt und setzte langsam eine Tatze vor die andere. Mit jedem Schritt entfernte sie sich weiter von den Katzen des WurzelClans.  
Sie dachte schon, dass sie es schaffen würde unbemerkt zu entkommen, als der Wind plötzlich umschlug und ihren Angstgeruch genau in die Richtung trieb, wo sich die feindlichen Krieger befinden mussten. Sie erstarrte vor Panik und kauerte sich im weichen Laub zusammen.  
_Jetzt werden sie mich entdecken!_  
Sie presste ihren Bauch auf den Boden und linste durch die toten Blätter. Jeden Augenblick rechnete sie mit einem gehässigen Lachen. Aber Nachtpfote hatte Glück. Nur ein kleines Stück hinter ihr hielten die WurzelClan-Krieger unter Zapfensterns Führung an. Sie konnte seine Stimme hören, als er zu ihnen sprach.  
„Lasst es gut sein. Sie werden rennen und rennen, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Sie sind zu feige, sich uns zu widersetzen. Bald werden sie das Territorium verlassen haben, und dann kommen sie nie wieder zurück. Der Wald gehört jetzt uns allein!“  
Triumphierende Schreie verloren sich zwischen den Bäumen, und ihr höhnisches Echo ließ Nachtpfote zaudern. Dann wandten sich die Katzen ab und liefen den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.  
Nachtpfote atmete erleichtert auf und wollte sich schon auf die Pfoten stemmen, da fixierten sie plötzlich zwei funkelnde, gelbe Augen. Vor Schreck fiel sie wieder zurück in das Laub.  
Die Augen gehörten einem stämmigen, grauen Kater. Er hatte sie ohne Zweifel entdeckt und kam genau auf sie zu. Etwas, seine Bewegungen, sein Blick, sagte ihr, dass sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. War das nicht Rauchfuß, der Älteste des WurzelClans?  
„Wen haben wir denn da?!“, zischte Rauchfuß.  
Nachtpfote zitterte und schloss ihre Augen.  
_SternenClan, das muss ein Albtraum sein! Das ist nicht die Realität! Gleich ... gleich wache ich auf und bin im Bau der Schüler ..._  
Hoffnungsvoll öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Ihr Blick fiel auf Rauchfuß, oder besser gesagt ihr Ende. Es stand bereits vor ihr.  
Rauchfuß sah finster auf die kleine Katze herab. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, als er sie genauer betrachtete. „Du bist ja nur eine Schülerin“, krächzte er.  
Nachtpfote war sich nicht sicher, wie sie seinen Ton zu deuten hatte. Sie hörte, wie sich der Rest des WurzelClans über einen schmalen Pfad zwischen den dichten Büschen entfernte. Wie es schien, hatte sie sonst niemand bemerkt.  
_Aber nur ein Ruf seinerseits - und sie werden kommen._  
Unwillkürlich kauerte sich Nachtpfote noch tiefer in das Laub und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.  
„Wir nehmen keine Gefangenen“, sagte er unvermittelt. „Lauf!“  
Nachtpfote zuckte überrascht mit den Ohren. Gleich darauf kniff sie misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.  
_Er wird doch nicht tatsächlich ...?_  
„Lauf! Bevor sie zurückkommen“, wiederholte er etwas lauter. Eine Sekunde lang trafen sich ihre Blicke. Seine gelben Augen funkelten, aber er wirkte nicht wütend. Dann war die Sekunde vorüber.  
Nachtpfote sprang auf und stürzte sich ins Gebüsch.  
Danach rannte sie einfach, ziellos, orientierungslos. Das Einzige, was jetzt zählte, war, möglichst viele Bäume zwischen sich und den WurzelClan zu bringen. Erst als sie sicher war, dass ihr niemand folgte, hielt sie an und schnappte nach Luft.  
_Es ist vorbei,_ dachte sie erleichtert. _Es ist vorbei! Sie haben mich nicht erwischt._  
Nachtpfote schickte ein stilles Dankeschön an den SternenClan.  
Sobald sie zu Atem gekommen war, nahm sie ihren Weg durch den Wald wieder auf. Sie lauschte auf jedes verdächtige Geräusch und hielt die Nase in den Wind, um den Geruch ihrer Clangefährten aufzunehmen. Wann immer ein Vogel zwitscherte, fuhr sie zusammen und lief schnell weiter. An einem verdorrten Strauch entdeckte sie schließlich ein helles Büschel Fell. Als ihr der Geruch des BlattClans um die Nase wehte, konnte sie einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken und rannte los. In blinder Hast stürzte sie durch den Wald, setzte über tote Äste und schlug Haken um Büsche und Gewächs.  
Ihr Spurt fand ein jähes Ende im Wasser, als sie durch eine Schicht Sträucher, Kräuter und Farne brach. Die Pflanzen wuchsen so dicht an der stillen Wasserfläche, dass sie die Sicht auf den Widerschein des Mondes verwehrten. Erst als sie den Halt verlor und den Hang hinunter in einen Dornbusch krachte, spürte sie das kalte Nass unter sich. Hektisch befreite sie sich aus den Zweigen und wich einige Katzenlängen zurück.  
Der Schreck saß ihr tief in den Knochen, ihr Fell war durchnässt und zu allem Überfluss erschütterte ein Donnergrollen den Himmel. Nachtpfote schmeckte die Luft. Sie war so feucht wie ihr Fell.  
_Ein Gewitter._  
„Mäusedreck!“, fluchte sie.  
Prüfend reckte sie die Nase in die Luft, aber hier am Wasser verlor sich die Fährte des BlattClans. Der schlammige Geruch überdeckte alles. Es war unmöglich herauszufinden, welchen Weg die Katzen genommen hatten. Nachtpfote blickte sich unentschlossen um.  
_Soll ich dem Ufer nach links oder nach rechts folgen? Welchen Weg soll ich nehmen?_

Die Eule schlug kräftig mit den Flügeln. Ihre schwarzen Augen suchten wachsam den Waldboden unter ihr ab, bevor sie einen Bogen schlug, spiralförmig hinab ruderte und graziös auf einem großen Ast landete. Einen Moment verharrte sie dort, für ein ungeübtes Auge aufgrund ihrer Gefiederung kaum auszumachen. Gerade jedoch, als sie in ihre Höhle schlüpfen wollte, hörte sie etwas leise rascheln. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und lauschte.  
Trippelnde Schritte. Die Eule senkte den Kopf.  
Eine fette Maus huschte über die bunten Herbstblätter am Boden und achtete nicht im Mindesten auf ihre Umgebung. Einen Moment zögerte die Schleiereule. Am Himmel zeigten sich bereits die ersten Spuren der Dämmerung. Doch sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Mit angespannten Muskeln und zusammengekniffenen Augen wartete sie auf den richtigen Augenblick.  
Die hauchdünnen Schnurrhaare der Maus zuckten aufgeregt. Sie schnüffelte und krabbelte ein Stück voran. Halb verborgen unter einem gelben Blatt entdeckte sie eine Nuss und trippelte sehnsüchtig auf ihr neues Ziel zu.  
Die Eule kam wie aus dem Nichts und ging auf ihre Beute nieder. Ihre gefiederten Beine mit den scharfen Klauen schossen nach vorne und gruben sich in den kleinen Körper der Maus. Sie hatte keine Chance. Das Letzte, was sie sah, waren zwei funkelnde schwarze Augen.  
Die tote Maus wurde in den Schnabel genommen und mit in die Luft transportiert. Die Eule setzte sich zurück auf ihren Ast und drehte noch einmal den Kopf, um auf ein weiteres verheißungsvolles Geräusch zu hoffen. Als nichts passierte, faltete sie ihre Flügel ordentlich auf dem Rücken zusammen und glitt in die Dunkelheit der Baumhöhle.

Der erste Blitz zuckte über den pechschwarzen Himmel und ließ die Sterne glühen. Nachtpfote verharrte noch immer unschlüssig am Kiesstrand vor dem Wasser.  
_Nun, ich weiß auf jeden Fall, was ich nicht will,_ dachte sie. _Nämlich schwimmen._  
Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten hatte. Das Gewitter würde bald mit voller Wucht über dem Wald hereinbrechen und sie konnte nicht zurück. Es gab nur den Weg voran, wohin auch immer er führen würde. Spontan entschied sie sich dafür, dem Seeufer in Richtung Westen zu folgen und stapfte mit zitternden Beinen los. Trotz der Bewegung wurde ihr einfach nicht warm. Im Gegenteil, die Kälte wurde immer unerträglicher. Wie scharfe Krallen fuhr ihr der Wind durch das Fell bis an die Haut und die Regentropfen glichen Eisdolchen. Und doch - insgeheim wusste Nachtpfote, dass es nicht nur die Witterung war, die sie frösteln ließ.  
_Was ist, wenn ich sie nie wiederfinde? Was ist mit Tannenpfote?_  
Der Gedanke trieb ihr einen Stich in den Magen. Abrupt kam Nachtpfote zum Stehen. Eine Erinnerung bahnte sich den Weg durch ihren Kopf.  
Es war erst vor ein paar Monaten gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die Rufe und die Katzen, die sie umringt hatten, in allen Gesichtern derselbe begeisterte Ausdruck und in ihren Augen ein fröhliches Glitzern. Das war der Tag, an dem sie zur Schülerin ernannt worden war.  
_Meine erste Zeremonie ... und Tannenpfote …_  
Ihr Freund war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits ein Schüler gewesen. Sie würde nicht vergessen, dass er einer der Ersten gewesen war, die sie beglückwünscht hatten. Ebenso wenig, wie sie seinen warmen Blick vergessen würde.  
Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. Schnell kämpfte Nachtpfote sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.  
_Ich finde meinen Clan nicht, wenn ich nur hier stehe und träume,_ rief sie sich zur Ordnung.  
Mit neuer Entschlossenheit ging sie voran. Doch sie war nur ein paar Schritte weit gelaufen, als es im Gebüsch hinter ihr knackte. Nachtpfote wirbelte herum, halb in Erwartung, sich einmal mehr Rauchfuß gegenüber zu sehen. Aber sie konnte nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Der See schimmerte wie zuvor still im Mondlicht. Misstrauisch reckte sie ihre Nase und prüfte die Luft. Sobald sie ihren Fehler bemerkte, sträubte sich ihr das Nackenfell. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz.  
Der Wind wehte in die falsche Richtung! Ihr Geruch wurde geradewegs zu dem Wesen getragen, das sie aus dem Gebüsch beobachten musste. Und schlimmer noch: Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, ob es sich um einen feindlichen Krieger handelte. Nachtpfote schnüffelte unsicher und versuchte, in den Schatten des anbrechenden Tages etwas zu erkennen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Mit Sicherheit konnte das Wesen es hören.  
_Und wenn es Rauchfuß ist? Oder Zapfenstern? Sollte ich fliehen?_  
Ihre Pfoten zuckten, bereit, sie innerhalb eines Herzschlages davonzutragen, während ihre Augen noch immer das Gebüsch absuchten.  
Aus der Dunkelheit kam eine Stimme. In der frostigen Ruhe erschien sie Nachtpfote so klar und laut, dass sie zusammenschrak.  
„Du musst noch viel lernen.“  
Nachtpfote erkannte sie noch bevor ihr schlanker, grauer Kopf aus dem Blättermeer lugte. „Kieselschweif!“, jauchzte sie. Mit einem Schlag war ihre Angst vergessen und sie bekam wieder Luft.  
Nun schälte sich die graue Katze aus dem Schwarz und kam lautlos wie ein Schatten auf Nachtpfote zu. Die Schülerin spürte, wie Kieselschweifs Schnurrhaare ihre Ohren kitzelten, als die ältere Katze ihr beruhigend die Schnauze auf die Schulter legte. Nachtpfote schloss die Augen. Zum ersten Mal, seit der ganze Albtraum begonnen hatte, fühlte sie Zuversicht in sich aufsteigen. Ja, sie hatte ihr Zuhause verloren. Das würde sie dem WurzelClan nie vergeben können. Aber ihre Clangefährten hatte sie ganz bestimmt nicht verloren.  
Sie wünschte sich, Kieselschweifs Wärme noch länger bei sich zu spüren, aber die graue Katze rückte ein Stück zurück, um Nachtpfote in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Komm, ich bringe dich zu den anderen.“

Kieselschweif führte sie tief in den Wald hinein. Schon bald hatte die kleine schwarze Katze die Orientierung verloren und musste sich gänzlich auf ihre Begleiterin verlassen. Während sie wie zwei Schatten Seite an Seite durch den Wald huschten, zeigte sich am Horizont bereits der erste goldene Streifen und erhellte die Spitzen der Zweige, die sich ihm entgegenstreckten. Die Sterne verblassten und der Mond wanderte zur Erde herab. Das Gewitter, das eben noch so heftig über dem Wald gewütet hatte, ließ schon nach, selbst der Regen hatte sich in einen einfachen Schauer verwandelt.  
_Das Gewitter ist so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen ist,_ dachte Nachtpfote. _Ob es ein gewöhnliches Gewitter war? Oder war es Zeichen des SternenClans?_  
Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken auf später und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, mit der älteren Katze mitzuhalten.  
Im tiefen Schatten unter den Bäumen konnte Nachtpfote nicht genau sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Kieselschweif ihr Tempo drosselte. Die Schülerin spitzte die Ohren und reckte ihre Schnauze, um die Luft zu prüfen. Sogleich umspülte der Geruch des BlattClans ihre Nase, doch sie konnte weit und breit keinen ihrer Clangefährten entdecken. Ein Blick bestätigte ihre Vermutungen: Sie hatten die Grenze des Territoriums erreicht; die Grenze von allem, was Nachtpfote kannte.  
_Schon bald werden die Grenzmarkierungen schal sein und verblassen, bis nichts mehr den Anschein erweckt, dass wir einmal hier waren,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Plötzlich verspürte sie den heftigen Drang, umzukehren und den gesamten Weg zurück zu rennen. Aber ihre Beine führten sie unaufhaltsam auf die Grenze zu. Kieselschweif setzte elegant über die Markierungen und drehte sich schließlich ungeduldig um.  
Ein Schauer jagte Nachtpfote über den Rücken, als sie ihre Pfote auf den fremden Boden setzte.  
_Jetzt habe ich mein Zuhause wirklich verlassen._  
Nachtpfote zitterte. Der Wald vor ihnen war abweisend und unbekannt. Jede Faser ihres Körpers protestierte dagegen, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen, aber Kieselschweif lief bereits voraus und Nachtpfote wollte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren. Also schluckte sie den Widerwillen hinunter und folgte ihrer Freundin.  
Sein Gurgeln und Sprudeln drang an Nachtpfotes Ohren, bevor sie den Fluss zwischen den Bäumen entdeckte. Kieselschweif schloss sich dem Wasserlauf an und bald trabten die beiden an seinem Ufer entlang. Nachtpfote hielt den Blick fest auf ihre Pfoten gerichtet, um nicht zurückschauen zu müssen. Sie hob erst den Kopf, als ihr ein scharfer Wind ins Gesicht schlug. Der Wald hatte sich einer großen Lichtung geöffnet – und vor dem heller werdenden Himmel zeichneten sich die Silhouetten von Katzen ab.  
Nachtpfote spürte ihr Herz höher schlagen. Sie tauschte einen erleichterten Blick mit Kieselschweif aus, dann trommelten ihre Pfoten über das Gras, bis sie ihre Clangefährten erreicht hatten. Als Erstes entdeckte Nachtpfote Morgenstern. Die goldfarbene Katze sah den Neuankömmlingen mit durchdringenden blauen Augen entgegen. Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich Messerzahn. Er überragte die Anführerin des BlattClans um ein gutes Stück, sein Blick sprach von ehrlicher Erleichterung. Nachtpfote seufzte auf, als sie all die bekannten Gesichter um sich hatte.  
_Morgenstern, Messerzahn, Feuerpelz, Klettenpfote, Wüstenpfote ... sie sind alle hier. Aber wo ist ... ?_  
„Nachtpfote!“  
Eine kleine, grüngraue Gestalt bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Katzenmenge und blieb genau vor ihr stehen.  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten dich verloren.“  
Nachtpfote sah in Tannenpfotes haselnussbraune Augen und grinste. „Mich werdet ihr nicht so schnell los!“

Das erste Stückchen Sonne schob sich bereits über den Rand der Welt, als Morgenstern zu den verwundeten und verängstigten Katzen sprach, die am Ufer des Flusses versammelt waren.  
Obwohl ihre Augen vor Sorge und Wut funkelten, blieb ihre Stimme ruhig und fest. „Katzen des BlattClans, hört mir zu. Wir haben nicht alles verloren. Nachtpfote ist bei uns und wohlauf. Kieselschweif hat sie uns zurückgebracht. Und Dunkelpelz und Eichelpelz haben die Königinnen und ihre Jungen sicher hierher geleitet.“ Ihr Blick wanderte von der schlanken grauen Katze zu den zwei Kriegern. „Ich danke euch allen.“  
Nachtpfote miaute ebenfalls Dank. Kieselschweif leckte der Schülerin liebevoll über die schwarzen Ohren und entlockte ihr ein Schnurren. Die Königinnen sahen ebenfalls erleichtert aus, wie sie ihre erschöpften Jungen um sich scharten. Tintenherz reckte sich und fuhr mit der Zunge über ihren sich wölbenden Bauch.  
„Dem SternenClan sei Dank, dass Feuerpelz Nachtpfotes Fehlen so rasch bemerkt hat“, fügte Morgenstern hinzu.  
Nachtpfote horchte auf. Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen, bis sie den älteren Kater mit dem roten Fell entdeckt hatte. Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu, er sah es und nickte zurück.  
Morgenstern richtete sich erneut an den Clan. „Wir werden zunächst auf dieser Lichtung bleiben. Bei unserem Zustand können wir es uns nicht leisten, noch viel weiter zu gehen. Wir haben einige schwere Verletzungen davongetragen, aber keine dieser Wunden ist tödlich. Dreckpelz kümmert sich darum.“  
Der graue Kater legte ein Büschel Kräuter beiseite, das er mit sich geführt hatte, und hob den Kopf. „Ich bin schon dabei“, versicherte er und begab sich unter die Katzen, um herauszufinden, wer seine Hilfe am nötigsten hatte. Als Heiler war Dreckpelz für den Clan unerlässlich.  
_Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was wir ohne ihn machen würden. Oder ohne Morgenstern._  
Nachtpfote sah zu der goldbraunen Katze hinüber. Diese tauschte gerade einen besorgten Blick mit Messerzahn. Der stämmige Kater nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Doch Morgenstern kniff ihre Augen zusammen und legte die Ohren an.  
„Messerzahn, wie ist das möglich?“  
Die Worte der Anführerin klangen erregt und waren so leise, dass Nachtpfote sich konzentrieren musste, um sie zu verstehen.  
„Wir – der BlattClan wurde aus seinem eigenen Territorium getrieben. Warum?“

**AM FLUSS**

Eine unheimliche Stille lag über der Lichtung. Nachtpfote hörte nur einige geflüsterte Worte, die jedoch schnell verklangen. Es schien, als wären die Katzen des BlattClans sogar zu erschöpft, um sich Mut zuzusprechen.  
Morgenstern hatte sich nicht bewegt. Wie erstarrt war sie zwischen den Halmen der wogenden Gräser. Nachtpfote überlief es eiskalt.  
_Sie ist doch immer so ruhig und gefasst. Sie macht weiter, wo andere längst aufgegeben hätten. Wir dürfen sie jetzt nicht verlieren!_  
Als hätte die Anführerin Nachtpfotes stille Bitte gehört, straffte sie die Schultern und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Der WurzelClan wird bezahlen für das, was er uns heute angetan hat. Wir sind stark. Wir werden uns wieder aufrichten. Habt Mut, meine Krieger, Wunden heilen. Fürs Erste sind wir hier in Sicherheit. Wir werden warten, bis wir unsere Kräfte wiedererlangt haben – und dann wird Zapfenstern sich wünschen, er wäre als Hauskätzchen geboren!“ Morgenstern peitschte mit dem Schweif und stieß ein kämpferisches Fauchen aus. In ihren Augen brannte der Zorn. Endlich glättete sich das ängstlich gesträubte Fell der Clankatzen und in ihren Augen blitzte neuer Mut. Vereinzelt wurde Zustimmung unter ihnen laut.  
Nachtpfote seufzte erleichtert auf. So leicht gab sich Morgenstern nicht geschlagen.  
Mit einem Funken frischer Hoffnung in sich stand die kleine schwarze Katze auf und verließ die Menge. Ihre Pfoten brachten sie über die Lichtung bis an das Ufer des murmelnden Flusses. Das lange Gras teilte sich zu beiden Seiten, als Nachtpfote sich vorbeugte, um zu trinken. Während sie schluckte, kamen ihr Erinnerungen an alte Gefühle.  
_Es war so atemberaubend, im Dienste des BlattClans Beute zu jagen und_ _auf Patrouille zu gehen,_ dachte sie wehmütig. _Jetzt gibt es kein Lager mehr und keine Patrouillen._ _Unser Wald liegt jetzt in_ _Zapfensterns Pfoten._  
Nachtpfote betrachtete ihr verzerrtes Spiegelbild im Fluss.  
_Und diese Pfoten sind blutbefleckt._

In der Baumhöhle war es angenehm warm. Tautropfen rannen die hölzernen Wände hinunter und tränkten das duftende, grüne Moos oder landeten im Gefieder der drei jungen Eulen, die sich dicht aneinander drängten. Vogelschreie hallten durch den morgendlichen Wald. Das erste goldene Sonnenlicht überzog den Horizont und verwandelte ihn in ein riesiges Kunstwerk. Die kleinen Eulen blinzelten ob der ungewohnten Helligkeit.  
Endlich vernahmen sie das heiß ersehnte Geräusch von Krallen, die am Ast vor der Höhle kratzten. Ein Flattern, drei Flügelschläge und dann schob sich ein großer flacher Kopf durch das Astloch. Zwei schwarze Augen funkelten ihnen aus einem hellen Gesichtsschleier entgegen.  
Den Jungeulen hüpften die Herzen, als sie sahen, was der Eulerich ihnen mitgebracht hatte: Eine fette Maus baumelte aus seinem dreieckigen Schnabel. Sofort wurde er von seinem Nachwuchs umringt. Die kleinen Vögel piepsten und zappelten, sie alle bettelten um ein saftiges Stück Fleisch.  
Als sie fraßen, schaute der Eulerich ihnen gerührt zu.  
_Ihre erste Fleischmahlzeit ... Wie lange ist es her ... ?_  
Eine Lichtlanze drang durch den Eingang der Baumhöhle und brachte das feuchte Moos zum Glitzern. Draußen breitete sich der Tag wie ein riesiger Flügel über der Eulenwelt aus. Die Fledermäuse beendeten ihre Insektenjagd mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl. Ihre klagenden Rufe wurden vom Lied der Morgenvögel übertönt, das immer lauter aus jedem Busch und Baum erscholl.  
_Bald ist es so weit._  
Der Eulerich schloss die Augen vor dem Sonnenlicht.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen den struppigen Pelz des Anführers aufflammen. Zapfenstern thronte auf dem Hochstein und blickte stolz zu seinen Kriegern herab.  
Im Lager des WurzelClans war es totenstill trotz der Menge, die sich am Fuße des Felsens versammelt hatte, um den Worten ihres Anführers zu lauschen. Auch die Bäume, die die Lichtung umgaben, erweckten den Anschein zuzuhören, so wie sich ihre kahlen Äste über die Köpfe der Katzen beugten.  
„Das habt ihr gut gemacht, meine Krieger!“, rief Zapfenstern und seine tiefe Stimme erfüllte den ruhigen Ort. „Die Katzen des BlattClans sind gerannt wie Kaninchen! Gegen euch hatten sie keine Chance.“  
Zustimmendes Geheul.  
„Moospelz, Aschenherz und Bärentatze behalten das alte BlattClan-Lager im Auge. Sollten diese Mäusehirne versuchen sich zu nähern, werden wir sofort alarmiert.“ Zapfenstern legte die Ohren an und schrie: „Wir dulden keinen zweiten Clan mehr in diesem Wald! Er gehört jetzt uns, uns allein!“  
Die Lichtung scholl über vor donnernden Triumphschreien. Die Krieger des WurzelClans jaulten, erhoben ihre Stimmen über das Lager und riefen Zapfensterns Namen.  
„Zapfenstern wird über den ganzen Wald herrschen!“  
„Genug Beute für den Rest unseres Lebens!“  
„Keine Grenzen mehr!“  
„Diese Feiglinge sehen wir nie wieder!“  
Zapfenstern thronte über dem Chaos und lachte. Er lachte, bis er noch die Schreie seiner Krieger übertönte. Langsam verstummten die Lobgesänge. Der Anführer stemmte die Tatzen fest auf den Stein, beugte sich dem Abgrund entgegen und prahlte: „Schon immer lief es auf eben jenen Tag hinaus, an dem der WurzelClan diesem Haufen von Weichherzen zeigt, aus welchem Holz echte Krieger geschnitzt sind!“  
Der Jubel schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Die Katzen peitschten mit den Schwänzen, sprangen auf die Pfoten und ließen ihre Tatzen durch die Luft schnellen, als schlügen sie nach imaginären Gegnern.  
Aber es schien, als steckte die ausgelassene Stimmung nicht alle Anwesenden an. Am Rande der aufgeregten Menge saßen zwei Katzen. Ihre Mienen waren angespannt und sie hatten während der allgemeinen Jubelrufe keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben.  
Borkenfell warf ihrem Freund einen ängstlichen Blick zu. „Rauchfuß?“, war alles, was sie herausbekam.  
Rauchfuß drehte sich mit glühenden Augen zu ihr um. „Das alles ist so falsch ...“ Seine Stimme war tonlos. „Ein großer Fehler.“  
Borkenfell lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Die Stimme einer Katze, der jeder folgt“, flüsterte sie. „Mehr braucht es nicht.“  
„Seit hundert Sommern hat es in diesem Wald schon zwei Clans in der Obhut des SternenClans gegeben. Keine Katze kann das einfach ändern! Wie kann er die Macht dazu haben?!“ Rauchfuß richtete seinen Blick hasserfüllt auf den struppigen Kater oben auf dem Hochstein.  
„Wie?!“  
Borkenfell holte scharf Luft. Fassungslos ließ sie ihren Blick über ihren Clan schweifen.  
_Was ist nur aus uns geworden?_  
„Doch es besteht noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass der BlattClan zurückkehrt“, knurrte Zapfenstern. „Er könnte sich erholen. Und wenn es so weit ist, wird er uns vielleicht angreifen, um sein ehemaliges Territorium zurückzufordern.“  
Das zustimmende Geheul hatte sich in ein beunruhigtes Raunen verwandelt. Zapfenstern begrüßte die Veränderung mit einem bösen Grinsen.  
„Das ist ein schwerwiegendes Problem, und es gibt nur Eines, was wir dagegen tun können.“  
Der Clananführer genoss es sichtlich, wie ihm jede einzelne Katze auf der Lichtung an den Lippen hing. Er ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, bevor sich das Grinsen zurück auf seine Schnauze stahl.  
„WurzelClan und BlattClan werden sich zu einem einzigen, großen Clan vereinen!“, kreischte er.  
Nach all den triumphierenden Schreien, die noch eben die Lichtung erfüllt hatten, wirkte die Stille, die auf seine Worte hin herrschte, vollkommen.  
Zapfenstern ließ seinen stechend gelben Blick über jede einzelne Katze schweifen. „Vergesst den Kampf um Beute in der Blattleere. Nieder mit den Grenzen! Die ewige Feindschaft hat ein Ende!“ Er warf sich stolz in die Brust. „Morgenstern wird sich vor der Macht des WurzelClans beugen und ihr und ihren Katzen wird die Ehre zuteil, sich uns anzuschließen und mir als ihrem Anführer zu dienen. Seite an Seite werden die Katzen des Waldes jagen, gemeinsam werden sie sich Eindringlingen und Streunern entgegenstellen, und nachts zusammen zu ihren leuchtenden Kriegerahnen am Himmel aufblicken. Und dann ... als Anführer beider Clans ... gehört der ganze Wald mir.“  
Die Katzen brachen erneut in Jubel aus. Protestrufe und Entsetzensschreie wurden von der Menge einfach verschluckt. Manche sprangen in die Luft, lachten und schienen nach den letzten Sternen zu greifen.  
Erst als Zapfenstern für Ruhe sorgte, meldete sich eine zögerliche Stimme aus ihrer Mitte: „Was passiert, wenn Morgenstern sich uns nicht anschließen will?“  
Zapfenstern fuhr seine Krallen aus und betrachtete sie im Licht der Herbstsonne.  
„Dann muss ich sehr überzeugend sein.“

**RAUCHFUß' KUNDE**

Nachtpfote schlug die Augen auf. Stimmen hatten sie geweckt. Schläfrig blinzelte sie in den Sonnenschein und gähnte. Sie lag noch immer am Ufer des Flusses, das Wasser gurgelte und plätscherte. Langsam rollte sie sich zur Seite und stemmte sich auf die Pfoten.  
Auf der Suche nach den Stimmen, die sie geweckt hatten, drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Messerzahn. Der goldbraun gestreifte Kater lag nur wenige Katzenlängen entfernt im Gras. Dreckpelz, der Heiler, beugte sich über ihn.  
„Jetzt halt endlich still“, hörte sie dessen raue Stimme. „Sonst löst sich der Verband.“  
Besorgt tappte Nachtpfote zu Dreckpelz und schaute über seine Schulter auf den Zweiten Anführer hinab. Sie entdeckte eine tiefe Wunde an seiner Flanke, auf die der Heiler gerade dicke Spinnweben drückte. Als Dreckpelz sie bemerkte, warf er ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu.  
„Wird er gesund?“, fragte Nachtpfote ängstlich.  
Der alte Kater runzelte die Stirn und erwiderte: „Messerzahn ist stark. Er wird sich erholen.“  
Messerzahn sah zu Nachtpfote auf. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.“  
Die Schülerin seufzte erleichtert. Sie beschloss, Dreckpelz lieber in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen, und trottete ein Stück über die Lichtung, die der BlattClan jetzt wohl oder übel sein Zuhause nennen musste. Ihr Blick glitt über die anderen Katzen, die sich im Gras zusammengerollt hatten oder untereinander ein Stück Frischbeute teilten. Sie entdeckte Blattsprenkel und Kieselschweif, die miteinander redeten. Tannenpfote schien sich mit Wüstenpfote und Klettenpfote eine Maus zu teilen. Morgenstern sprach mit Feuerpelz und Streifenfell am anderen Ende der Wiese. Doch der Schrecken der Nacht lag wie ein finsterer Schleier über den Katzen.  
Plötzlich kam sich Nachtpfote unter dem tiefblauen Himmelszelt so klein und hilflos vor. Nicht ein einziger Strauch beschützte sie vor den neugierigen Blicken der Wolken. Eilig lief sie bis an den Rand der Lichtung, wo sie sich in den Schatten eines Brombeerbuschs kauerte. Das Rascheln der Bäume um sich zu haben, war ihr Trost genug. Aber etwas stimmte nicht.  
Eine leichte Brise strich ihr um die Ohren und brachte den Gestank des WurzelClans mit sich. Nachtpfote erstarrte. Erinnerungen an den nächtlichen Kampf schossen ihr ins Gedächtnis. Krallen, die im Mondlicht aufblitzten, Blut, das über die Büsche spritzte – aber der Geruch schien nicht frisch zu sein.  
Vermutlich haben sie schon unsere alten Grenzen mit ihren eigenen Duftmarkierungen überdeckt.  
Ein Anflug von Wut brach über sie herein.  
_SternenClan, bitte lass uns schnell wieder auf die Pfoten kommen,_ _damit Zapfenstern kriegt, was er verdient! Und wenn das alles vorbei ist ... dann werde ich bestimmt noch zur Kriegerin ernannt! Auf jeden Fall,_ redete sie sich ein. Doch vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie ihr verlassenes Nest im Bau der Schüler. Es musste nun eiskalt sein.  
_Als hätte es mich nie gegeben ..._  
Nachtpfote zuckte zusammen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit verzweifelt auf etwas anderes, um sich von diesen furchtbaren Gedanken zu lösen. An Messerzahn blieb ihr Blick hängen. Der Zweite Anführer wandte sich gerade besorgt an Morgenstern. Feuerpelz und Streifenfell waren nirgends zu sehen.  
„Der WurzelClan hat unser Lager in seiner Gewalt.“  
Die Schülerin konnte seine Worte kaum verstehen.  
Morgenstern antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht. Unruhig beobachtete Nachtpfote, wie ihr Schweif zweimal heftig durch die Luft peitschte. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu Messerzahn um und erwiderte: „Dann werden wir eben kämpfen, bis es wieder unser ist.“

Nachtpfote wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dort lag, als ein Rascheln im Gebüsch sie aufschrecken ließ. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Die Ohren nach hinten gedreht, lauschte sie auf ein weiteres Geräusch. Sie überlegte, ob es ein Vogel gewesen war, der im Herbstlaub nach Würmern suchte, da raschelte es erneut. Nein, eindeutig zu laut für einen Vogel.  
_Hat Morgenstern eine Jagdpatrouille losgeschickt?_  
Nachtpfote ließ ihren Blick über die Büsche gleiten, die die Lichtung fast gänzlich umschlossen. Es war nichts Außergewöhnliches zu entdecken. Ein paar Wacholderzweige nicht unweit von ihr zitterten.  
_Der Wind?_  
Nachtpfote hätte daran geglaubt, wenn nicht Windstille gewesen wäre. In diesem Augenblick hörte sie die Stimme.  
„Nachtpfote! Hier drüben!“  
Kam sie etwa aus dem Gebüsch? Nachtpfote fühlte einen kalten Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter jagen. Doch die Neugierde siegte. Ihre zitternden Beine ignorierend, erhob sie sich. Sie musste sich vergewissern, dass sie keiner sah. Also wartete sie, bis sich Streifenschweif und Blattsprenkel abwandten und Mottenfuß sich in ein Gespräch mit Fleckenfell und Wolkenschweif vertiefte, dann schlüpfte sie ins Gebüsch. Die Zweige stachen ihr unangenehm ins Fell, aber sie zwängte sich trotzdem weiter.  
Ein Rascheln – und sie sah sich einem alten grauen Kater gegenüber. Einer, der den penetranten Geruch einer WurzelClan-Katze verströmte. Einer, der ihr obendrein sehr bekannt war. Nachtpfotes Unbehagen verwandelte sich in Wut. „Du schon wieder!“, fauchte sie und fuhr die Krallen aus. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so plötzlich hier auftauchte, und es interessierte sie eigentlich auch gar nicht. Das war die vorübergehende Zufluchtsstätte ihres Clans und Nachtpfote würde sie gegen Eindringlinge verteidigen. Nein, eigentlich war ihr klar, dass es sich dabei nur um einen vorgeschobenen Grund handelte. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich freute, ihm erneut gegenüber zu stehen.  
_Letzte Nacht im Wald bin ich davongelaufen._ _Ich hatte keine Wahl. Zapfenstern und seine Krieger waren nur_ _wenige Fuchslängen entfernt. Aber noch einmal werde ich dir den Gefallen nicht erweisen, Rauchfuß!_  
Entschlossen baute sie sich vor ihm auf. Doch Rauchfuß ging überhaupt nicht auf ihren angriffslustigen Ton ein. „Es wird bald etwas Schreckliches passieren“, sagte er und seine Stimme war eindringlich.  
Nachtpfote kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sehr richtig! Ich werde dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen! Wie kannst du es wagen, hierher zu kommen?“, stieß sie zornig hervor.  
_Jetzt sind es meine Clangefährten, die nur wenige Fuchslängen entfernt sind, Rauchfuß! Jetzt ist es anders, jetzt bin ich bereit für den Kampf!_  
Der alte Kater schien es jedoch nicht auf Tatzenhiebe anzulegen.  
„Fahr deine Krallen ein, Schülerin“, sagte er vollkommen ruhig, „Ich bin wohl kaum so lebensmüde, mich mit dem ganzen BlattClan anzulegen. Ich will mit dir sprechen. Nur dafür bin ich den Weg hergekommen.“  
Nachtpfote versuchte sich die Überraschung, die seine Worte bei ihr ausgelöst hatten, nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
_Sprechen? Warum sollte er mit mir sprechen wollen?_  
Misstrauisch fuhr sie die Krallen ein, aber sie ließ den alten Kater nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
„Weshalb hat dich Zapfenstern geschickt?“, wollte sie wissen. „Hat er es sich anders überlegt? Will er uns ausrichten, wie Leid es ihm tut?“ Nachtpfote machte sich keine Mühe, ihre Abscheu zu verbergen.  
„Ich wurde nicht geschickt.“  
Einen Herzschlag lang vergaß sie ihre Wut und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
„Was ist es dann?“  
„Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin. Ich habe diese Entscheidung selbst getroffen. Ich konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen.“  
„Wovon sprichst du?“  
„Zapfenstern hat nicht vor, den BlattClan weiterhin zu verbannen. Er plant, die Katzen des Waldes zu einem einzigen Clan zu vereinen.“  
„Was?!“, brachte Nachtpfote ungläubig heraus. Jedes Haar in ihrem Pelz stellte sich auf.  
Rauchfuß warf durch das Gebüsch einen Blick auf die Lichtung und legte warnend die Ohren an. „Nicht so laut! Oder willst du mir deine Freunde auf den Hals hetzen?“  
Nachtpfote zuckte zusammen und streckte kurz ihren Kopf durch die Zweige. Doch es schien, als wäre niemand auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Blattsprenkel und Streifenschweif saßen Seite an Seite am Flussufer, Morgenstern unterhielt sich mit Dreckpelz, und die anderen Katzen warteten vermutlich darauf, dass der Heiler sich ihre Wunden ansah.  
Eine Welle der Erleichterung floss durch ihren Körper. Doch die Erleichterung verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.  
_Was machst du hier? Warum versteckst du dich vor deinen Clangefährten?_ _Sitzt in einem Gebüsch und redest mit einem alten Kater … Einem Feind._  
Nachtpfote peitschte unentschlossen mit dem Schwanz und wandte sich wieder Rauchfuß zu.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich das tun. Wenn du die Wahrheit sagst – und Zapfenstern ist auf ein Bündnis zwischen den Clans aus – warum berichtest du uns davon? Warum sollte Zapfenstern wollen, dass der Feind von seinem Plan weiß?“  
„Ich wurde nicht geschickt“, insistierte er und legte verärgert die Ohren an.  
„Was hat er vor?“  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!“  
Nachtpfote unterdrückte den Schwall Wut, der wieder in ihr hochkochte. „Warum kommst du damit zu mir, angenommen, es stimmt, was du sagst? Warum gehst du nicht zu Morgenstern?“  
Der alte Kater grunzte missbilligend. Nachtpfote meinte, es läge ein spöttischer Unterton in seiner Stimme, als er sagte: „Reiner Zufall. Du warst mir vom Gebüsch aus am nächsten dran. Was schade ist, denn jetzt muss ich mich mit einer dummen Schülerin herumschlagen.“  
Nachtpfote grub ihre Krallen tief in die nasse Erde. „Was hält mich davon ab, dir meine Krallen in den Pelz zu schlagen?“  
„Eine Menge Flöhe?“, schlug er vor.  
Nachtpfote blinzelte irritiert und wütend. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie aus der Situation machen sollte. Sagte er die Wahrheit? Plante Zapfenstern, die Clans zu vereinen? Genauso gut konnte es sich bei Rauchfuß' Anwesenheit um eine einzige Falle handeln. „Also berichte Morgenstern und dann verschwinde von hier“, knurrte sie.  
„Das werde ich nicht tun“, sagte Rauchfuß entschlossen. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Morgenstern über meine Anwesenheit erfreut wäre. Bestenfalls würde sie meinen Worten keine Beachtung schenken. Weniger Glück hätte ich, wenn ich auf dem Frischbeutehaufen lande.“  
Nachtpfote starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Das heißt, du kommst hierher, noch an demselben Tag, an dem dein Clan uns aus unserem Lager getrieben hat, und verbreitest deine Lügen? Und traust dich nicht mal, Morgenstern Rede und Antwort zu stehen?“ Sie legte die Ohren an und ihr Pelz, der sich eben gelegt hatte, sträubte sich gleich wieder. Sie war kurz davor, diesem Rauchfuß irgendeine Verwünschung an den Kopf zu werfen. „Hast du etwa Nattern geschluckt?!“, zischte sie.  
Der alte Kater machte unbeeindruckt einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich werde im WurzelClan nach Unterstützung suchen. Wenn es zu einem weiteren Kampf kommt, werde ich auf eurer Seite stehen.“  
Nachtpfote schnappte nach Luft.  
_Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein! Was für ein Trick ist das?_  
Ungläubig lachte die Schülerin auf. „Ja, such nach Unterstützung. Vielleicht schließt sich Zapfenstern dir an!“  
Rauchfuß öffnete das Maul, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, raschelte es im Gebüsch. Nachtpfote spitzte ihre Ohren und hörte kurz darauf das Geräusch mehrerer Katzen, die sich durch das Unterholz bewegten. Anscheinend kehrte gerade eine Jagdpatrouille zurück, die Morgenstern ausgeschickt hatte. Der Geruch frischer Beute lag in der Luft.  
Noch während Nachtpfote versuchte, einen Blick auf die Patrouille zu erhaschen, drehte Rauchfuß um und schlich sich davon. Bevor das Gestrüpp seinen grauen Pelz verschluckte, sah er noch einmal zurück. „Ich treffe dich auf der Großen Versammlung.“  
Und dann war Rauchfuß fort.  
Nachtpfote rührte sich nicht, den Blick auf das Unterholz gerichtet, in dem er verschwunden war. Eine ganze Weile verharrte sie so. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie die Geräusche der Jagdpatrouille sich entfernten und schließlich ganz verstummten.  
Ihre Augen wanderten gen Himmel.  
_Die Große Versammlung?_  
Jede Vollmondnacht trafen sich BlattClan und WurzelClan auf einer Lichtung, die an beide Territorien grenzte. Es herrschte absoluter Waffenstillstand. Die Clans nutzten die Zeit, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und sich gegenseitig zu berichten, was in der Zwischenzeit vorgefallen war. Das heißt – so war es einmal gewesen.  
_Aber jetzt herrscht Krieg. Ob sich die Clans noch zu Vollmond treffen werden?,_ fragte sie sich. _Und wird sich Zapfenstern an den Waffenstillstand halten?_  
Nachtpfote bezweifelte es. Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Clan.  
_SternenClan, bitte lass Frieden einkehren!_

Zwei Tage später erwachte sie schon vor Sonnenaufgang. Als die runde Scheibe sich über dem Horizont blicken ließ, bat Nachtpfote Messerzahn, auf die Jagd gehen zu dürfen. Der goldbraune Kater schien sich von seinen Kampfwunden zu erholen. Die Spinnweben auf seiner Flanke waren von Blut getränkt, doch es schien bereits seit einer Weile getrocknet zu sein.  
Nachdem sie seine Genehmigung hatte, verließ sie, ihre Nase in die Höhe gereckt, die Lichtung. Im Wald witterte sie eine Kaninchenfährte, doch sie schien bereits mehrere Tage alt zu sein. Nur wenige Katzenlängen weiter allerdings stieß sie auf eine frische Fährte. Sie duckte sich und folgte ihr. Der Geruch wurde Schritt für Schritt intensiver. Es musste sich um ein junges Kaninchen handeln. Kurz darauf entdeckte Nachtpfote das Tier, wie es an einem Haselstrauch knabberte.  
Lautlos pirschte sie sich an das Kaninchen heran. Vorsichtig setzte die schwarze Katze ihre Pfoten auf das Laub und achtete auf die Windrichtung.  
_Wie in alten Zeiten._  
Der Gedanke schoss ihr so plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass sie innehielt. Ein Zweig knackte unter ihrer Pfote. Das Kaninchen streckte die zuckende Nase in die Luft. Nachtpfote sah, wie seine Augen sich weiteten, im nächsten Moment rannte es zwischen den Bäumen davon und verschwand in seinem Bau.  
„Mäusedung!“, fauchte Nachtpfote. Warum musste sie auch immerzu an die Begegnung mit Rauchfuß denken?  
Nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte sie, mit Morgenstern über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen, aber immer wenn sie kurz davor war es zu tun, verließ sie der Mut wieder.  
_Warum sollte ich unsere Anführerin damit belasten?_ _Sie hat doch alle Pfoten voll zu tun. Erst recht, wenn sich die ganze Geschichte als_ _unbedeutend herausstellt – dann bin ich die Schülerin, die sich_ _etwas eingebildet hat._  
Und selbstverständlich würde sich die Sache als unbedeutend herausstellen.  
_Oder nicht?_  
Nachtpfote legte unentschlossen den Kopf schief.  
_Was soll ich nur tun?_  
Frustriert streckte sie ihre steifen Beine und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Fluss.  
Immerhin – wie es schien, hatte das Jagdglück sie noch nicht verlassen. Das Rascheln von Laub machte sie auf eine Wühlmaus aufmerksam, die in der Nähe des seichten Ufers nach Nüssen suchte.  
Nachtpfote fuhr die Krallen aus, pirschte sich an und fing sie.

**FLUGUNTERRICHT**

„Also, wie ich bereits sagte, ist es – warte!“  
Ohne auf die Warnung zu achten, breitete der Jungeulerich seine Flügel aus. Mit ungeübten Schlägen stieß er sich ab und segelte geräuschvoll auf den nächsten Ast zu, wo er wackelig landete. Einen Augenblick lang schaute es aus, als würde er vom Baum fallen, doch dann steuerte er mit den Schwingen dagegen und fand das Gleichgewicht wieder. Triumphierend drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um.  
Ikarus schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, spreizte seinerseits die Flügel und glitt wie ein Schatten zu seinem Sohn herüber. Nur ein Lufthauch zeugte davon, dass er neben Jib gelandet war.  
„Nicht so hastig“, sagte er. „Das Fliegen lernt man nicht von jetzt auf gleich.“  
Jib, noch ganz außer Atem von seinem ersten Flugversuch, kratzte ungeduldig mit den Krallen über den Ast. „Aber ich will es heute Nacht lernen!“  
Ikarus schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf, diesmal eine Spur Belustigung in den schwarzen Augen. Mit vier kräftigen Flügelschlägen erhob er sich in die Luft. „Spüre die warme Luft unter deinen Schwingen! Lass dich von ihr tragen“, rief er über die Schulter. „Deine Flügelspitzen müssen sich fast berühren.“  
Ikarus drehte eine Runde um die Tanne. In der Nacht war er nicht mehr als ein Schatten. Jib blickte ihm bewundernd nach. Sobald er wieder auf Jibs Höhe war, ließ er sich kurz fallen und glitt dann lautlos zum nächsten Ast. Die Beine voran gestreckt, stoppte er mit flachen, schnellen Flügelschlägen seinen Fall. Seine scharfen Krallen gruben sich in die Rinde. Als Ikarus sein Gewicht ausbalanciert hatte, drehte er sich zu seinem Schüler um. „Und jetzt“, Ikarus nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, „versuche es noch einmal.“  
Jib holte tief Luft.  
_In Ordnung. Das schaffe ich._  
Entschlossen löste er seine Klauen aus dem Holz. Dann ließ er sich vom Ast fallen.  
Ikarus sah ihm aufmerksam zu. „Du brauchst nicht so heftig mit den Flügeln zu schlagen“, sagte er. „Hab keine Angst, du wirst schon nicht hinabstürzen. Mach es ruhig, gleichmäßig. Schleiereulen sind lautlose Gleiter. Bei der Kraft, die du so verbrauchst, musst du dich auf jedem zweiten Ast ausruhen.“  
Jib fehlte die Luft, um zu antworten. Obwohl ihn eine innere Stimme warnte, dass er mit Sicherheit abstürzen würde, vertraute er seinem Vater und stoppte das hektische Flattern, mit dem er sich hatte oben halten wollen. Er zwang sich dazu, zwischen den Schlägen einige Sekunden verstreichen zu lassen und sich auf jeden einzelnen Schlag zu konzentrieren. Erstaunlicherweise fiel er nicht ab. Nicht ein kleines Stück.  
„Gut so, Jib. Und jetzt gleiten!“  
Der junge Eulerich zögerte. In der Dunkelheit unter sich konnte er den Waldboden ausmachen.  
Ikarus fächelte zuversichtlich seine Federn. „Du schaffst das.“  
Unbehaglich stellte Jib alle Bewegungen ein. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus. Dann begann es wieder zu schlagen.  
„Ich kann es! Ich kann es!“, schrie er begeistert.  
Noch etwas wackelig drehte er eine Kurve. Der Wind strich sanft über seine Federn und lenkte ihn in die richtige Richtung. Ohne einen einzigen Flügelschlag glitt er zurück zu der Tanne und landete neben Ikarus. Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu seinem Vater auf. „Und wie war ich?“, fragte er atemlos.  
Ikarus schmiegte sich an ihn. „Du warst fantastisch“, lobte er. „Aber ich fürchte, du bist nicht der Einzige, der das Fliegen lernen will.“  
Wie auf Befehl lugten zwei Köpfe durch den Eingang zur Baumhöhle.  
„Sind wir jetzt dran?“, fragte Sylph.  
„Ich will auch!“, piepste Nova.  
Ikarus warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dann begann er Nova und Sylph beizubringen, was Jib eben gelernt hatte. Der Jungeulerich schaute von seinem Ast aus zu, wie seine Schwestern sich unter Ikarus' Ratschlägen in die Luft erhoben. Sylph war ein Naturtalent. Schon bei ihrem ersten Flug gaben ihre Flügel nicht das leiseste Geräusch von sich. Jib lächelte, als er Nova wild durch die Luft flattern sah. Nach einer Weile jedoch hatte sie den Bogen raus und machte sich ebenso gut wie ihre älteren Geschwister.  
In später Nacht stiftete Sylph die anderen zu einem Wettfliegen an. Die erste Runde gewann sie mit Abstand. Die Zweite ließen Jib und Sylph Nova gewinnen.  
Ikarus beobachtete sie von der Tanne aus, ohne sie eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Jib wusste, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte, solange er auf sie aufpasste.  
Am frühen Morgen rief Ikarus die Jungeulen zu sich und scheuchte sie zurück in die gemütliche Baumhöhle. Jib kuschelte sich, dicht an Sylphs Seite gepresst, müde in das Moos. Nach der aufregenden Nacht schliefen die drei Geschwister auf der Stelle ein.

Es war beinahe Mondhoch, als sich Morgenstern und Messerzahn berieten, wer sie auf die Große Versammlung begleiten würde. Die Katzen des BlattClans waren noch immer über die Lichtung verteilt, doch alle Blicke lagen auf ihren Clanführern. Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung. Kein einziges Wort fand seinen Weg von Katze zu Katze. Es saß nur jeder da und wartete auf die Entscheidung.  
Nachtpfote hatte ihren Blick nachdenklich auf Morgenstern gerichtet.  
_Wir werden also tatsächlich den Versammlungsort aufsuchen._ Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Schnauze. _Nach allem, was passiert ist._  
Bei Sonnenfall hatte Morgenstern vor dem Clan ihre Entscheidung verkündet, der allmondigen Großen Versammlung beizuwohnen. Dabei war sie auf gemischte Gefühle unter den Katzen gestoßen. Sie hatte jedoch unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass es wichtig sei, sich dem WurzelClan gegenüberzustellen und sich nicht in diesem fremden Wald zu verstecken.  
„An Vollmond herrscht heiliger Waffenstillstand“, hatte sie gesagt. „Wenn Zapfenstern noch einen Funken Ehre hat, wird er ihn nicht brechen.“  
Nachtpfote war sich da nicht so sicher.  
_Aber trotzdem …_  
Sie schob den Rest der Maus, die sie eben gegessen hatte, von sich und rappelte sich auf. Zögernd trottete sie zu Messerzahn.  
Als der braune Kater sie bemerkte, legte er fragend den Kopf schief.  
„Ähm. Ich wollte fragen ... fragen, ob –“, stammelte sie.  
Morgenstern unterbrach sie. „Du willst wissen, ob du mit auf die Große Versammlung darfst.“  
Nachtpfote nickte zögernd.  
„Viele wollen uns begleiten. Heute wird es Zeit, den WurzelClan zur Rede zu stellen.“ Sie warf Messerzahn einen Seitenblick zu. „Aber ... Ich denke, du solltest mit uns kommen.“  
Messerzahn und Nachtpfote sahen gleichermaßen überrascht aus. Die Schülerin murmelte Dank und wandte sich dann rasch ab.  
_Was machst du da bloß?,_ fragte sie sich, als sie durch das nasse Gras tappte. _Du glaubst doch gar nicht an das, was Rauchfuß da alles redet._  
Und doch – seine letzten Worte ließen ihr einfach keine Ruhe.  
„Ich treffe dich auf der Großen Versammlung.“  
Was wollte er ihr auf der Großen Versammlung mitteilen? Was würde dort passieren?  
Nachtpfote legte sich wieder ins Gras, knabberte an der Maus und wartete.

Als der Mond seinen Platz am Himmel gefunden hatte, war es so weit. Die Katzengruppe – bestehend aus Wasserfell, Nassfuß, Eichelpelz, Blattsprenkel, Fleckenfell, Klettenpfote und Nachtpfote – hielt sich im tiefschwarzen Wald dicht an Morgenstern und Messerzahn. Nachtpfote blieb in Wasserfells Nähe, die ihr noch bis vor Kurzem das Jagen und Kämpfen beigebracht hatte. Sie war enttäuscht, dass Tannenpfote nicht hatte mitgehen dürfen, denn niemanden hätte sie jetzt lieber bei sich gehabt. Das rasche Tempo hielt sie jedoch bald vom Denken ab.  
Nachdem sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit durch die Finsternis gerannt waren, kam der Halt so überraschend, dass Nachtpfote ungebremst gegen Wasserfell stieß. Verlegen eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, trat sie zur Seite. Wasserfell schnurrte und schlappte mit ihrer rosa Zunge über Nachtpfotes Kopf.  
Morgensterns Knurren lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung. Sie hatten den Versammlungsort erreicht. Nur wenige Katzenlängen vor ihnen öffnete sich die Lichtung, in deren Mitte ein riesiger Felsen aus dem Fluss ragte, der die Grenze zwischen den Territorien markierte. Der Fluss teilte sich in zwei Arme, die bereitwillig links und rechts um den Felsen flossen, bevor sie wieder zusammentrafen. Der Fels befand sich genau auf der Grenze. Ein neutrales Gebiet.  
Nachtpfote nahm deutlich den Geruch von WurzelClan-Kriegern wahr.  
_Wie es scheint, sind wir nicht allein._  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sich bereits ein Dutzend Katzen auf der Lichtung befand. Sie hatten sich auf ihrer Flussseite im schwarzen Gras niedergelassen und ließen sich kaum von Felsbrocken unterscheiden. Eine einzige Silhouette erhob sich vor dem Sternenhimmel: Zapfenstern hatte seinen Platz auf dem Großfelsen eingenommen.  
_Als Morgenstern verkündet hat, dass sie ihre Katzen_ _diese Nacht zur Großen Versammlung führen würde,_ _war ich ja schon erstaunt. Aber das ... das hätte ich niemals erwartet!_  
Nachtpfote peitschte aufgeregt mit ihrem Schwanz. Dass der WurzelClan tatsächlich hier war – was bedeutete es? Ihrer Vernunft zum Trotz begann sie, sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Würde die Feindschaft zwischen den zwei Gruppen ein Ende haben? Durfte sie wieder im Bau der Schüler schlafen?  
Als Morgenstern sich in Bewegung setzte, folgte Nachtpfote ihr eifrig. Vielleicht würde nun alles ein Ende haben. Doch je näher sie dem Großfelsen kamen, desto besser konnte sie die anwesenden Katzen sehen. Sie alle, Clan und Anführer, starrten den Kriegern des BlattClans feindselig entgegen.  
Nachtpfote legte verunsichert die Ohren an. Sie spürte, wie sich das Fell in ihrem Nacken aufrichtete. Ihr Blick wanderte hinauf, bis sie Zapfenstern vor dem Himmel ausmachte. Seine Augen lagen nur auf Morgenstern. Und er grinste.  
Der Schülerin lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Zapfenstern sah nicht aus, als sei er auf Frieden aus. Ganz im Gegenteil; seine komplette Erscheinung drehte Nachtpfote den Magen um.  
_Was hast du vor? Du wirst doch nicht den heiligen Waffenstillstand brechen?_

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


End file.
